The Diary of The Violin Prodigy
by Megumi Nakajima
Summary: Take a peek at the diary of the ever most popular, Len Tsukimori! A little too OOC.
1. Pichie Pichie Violee!

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters. But, I own this plot :] **

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary [I'd rather call you 'journal' since 'diary' seems gay],

Today, my mom bought you, as a gift to me on my 18th birthday. Ryoutaro kept on laughing at me. What's so funny about it anyway? He said that I had a diary and diaries are for girls. Although Hino-chan stood up for me. Hino-chan.. I mean, Hino-san.... Oh God, what is this feeling?! Stop it Len, stop thinking of... _stuff_!!!!!

Anyway, I am sure you have heard about me. Me, the great Len Tsukimori. I _am _the **the violin prodigy**. Well, Hino-chan.. I mean.. Hino-san.. is beating me to it. Its not like I like her or anythi-.. wait, that's not supposed to go there. I _don't _DON'T like her. She's _just _a friend. Okay?! Got THAT!?

Soo, a while ago, Ryoutaro was singing about how diaries are for gay people. I am _not _gay. NO NO NO! Yeah, he was singing it so loudly that even the neighboring houses could hear his stupid ugly voice. I can say, he _is _good in Piano. But when it comes to voice? Pssh, Barney's better at singing than he'll ever be.

Then, the bumble bee Kazuki joined in forming the "Chorus of Stupidity". Soon, Senpai Azuma, who was later followed by his stupid and idiotic fangirls, chimed in. They're voices were HOARSE! I mean, look at me! My ears are like, broken!! (T-T)

But then, Hino-chan.. I mean, Hino-san stood up for me. Bless you Hino-chan.. I mean, Hino-san! Thank goodness you are my _friend._ T-T I don't know why I feel all sad inside when I say that we are _only _friends. T-T

Okay.. I need a name for you. I can't just call you diary. It sounds gay. And I am not gay. Hino-chan.. I mean, Hino-san might not like me anymore if she knew I was gay T-T

So, how about... Minnie? Nah, to girly. Mickey? No, too.. Disney-ish. Popo.. O_o.. Kiki? .... Ah! I know! What about Hino-chan!!! NOOO!! I DO NOT LIKE HINO-CHAN (I mean Hino-san)!!! AHHH!!! WHAT IS THIS FEELING?!?! I'M GETTING BUTTERFLIES IN MY TUMMY!! AHH!! GET THOSE STUPID PICTURES OF HINO-CHAN (I mean Hino-san) OUT OF MY HEAD!!! STOP IT!!

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

I need to think of a stupid darn name for you, dammit! Uhh.. what about.... Boom Boom Pow? Oh wait.. that is a song.. Okay, this is the _last_ suggestion, Pichie Pichie Violee!! Yay! I am such a good namer. *dances around his room*

Anyway, I have to get back to practicing the stupid instrument..

TTYL

xoxo,

Len

* * *

**Yeah, my next OOC Len story. Its just so amusing for me to make Len do stupid things and also have a not-so-small crush on Kahoko! ^-^**

**Sorry if I made Len too OOC again.. I just cant help it! Please review. Arigatou gozaimasu! :D  
**


	2. Ryoutaro is GAY! D:

Dear Pichie Pichie Violee,

Today.. as always, Ryoutaro was insulting me. Yes, the green-headed snot annoyed me. I wish I could just... just... STAB HIM!!! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!! STAB THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!! AHAHAHA!! Wait.. how do I kill him.. I KNOW!! I'm gonna borrow the spork from mom.. hehehe...

THE ULTIMATE WEAPON TO DESTROY RYOUTARO FOREVER!!! AHAHA!!! Fear me snot-head!! I have the _spork.. _the DANGEROUS _spork.. _I shall stab you like THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!!! phew.. I'm tired..

Ryoutaro is a nerd. Nerds are overly-smart people. I am smart. A genius! But I'm no nerd. Unlike Ryoutaro.. such a big fat nerd.. HAHAHA!!!

Spork? Sporky? Where are YOUUU!!!! NOO!!! How am I supposed to kill or stab Ryoutaro without you!!! Nooo!!! ToT Nah, who cares, its probably somewhere inside my violin case.. Too much dirt in it.. too lazy to clean.. Anyway, I'm hungry.. be back in a minute!

*2 minutes later*

AHH!!! MY HAND!! ITS BURRNING!!! HELP!!! Wait, how am I supposed to be writing when my hand is burning? I have two hands, the left and the right. Hold them apart so sweet and bright! Okay.. enough... Ryoutaro is gay..

I'm not the gay one here! Ryoutaro is super gay that.. that.. that he.. uhh.. PUTS ON MAKEUP!! Yeah! That's it! Ryoutao is gay!! Ahahaha!! Bad Ryoutaro bad!! You are such a DOG Ryoutaro!! Stealing my Kahoko from me!!! Wait.. _my _Kahoko? WTF?!

So, Ryoutaro and the other green-headed snot were laughing at me.. They are soo mean! I could just stab them!! With the help of _the spork.. _Fear _the spork.._ It shall KILL YOU!! KILL YOU FOR GOOD.

BAHAHAHA!!!!

Anyway..

Yes, today, my mom was impresed with what I did. As she always is.. I am a GENIUS! A VIOLIN PRODIGY! BAHA! FEAR ME AL WHO IS GOING TO INTERFERE! (except for kahoko ^-^)

TTYL,

xoxo,

Len

* * *

**Bah, its so short.. sorry.. D:**

**I'll try to update it as soon as possible.. so, review and stay tuned! :D  
**


	3. Malling is soo NOT fun

**Sorry for the wait, it was a busy week. Well, not actually week but days.. yeah. And I was in this essay writing contest whose theme is soo difficult to interpret. **

**Len: **Haha. Good for you

**Me: **I control your diary. So, yeah good for me ^-^

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro nor do I own any of its characters.. I do own this plot, though. ^-^**

**

* * *

  
**

Dear Pichie Pichie Violee,

Today, Kahoko asked me, well, mot really me but with the others too (T-T) to go shopping with her. Well, of course I _happily _complied. But, you can't actually see happiness in my face because, it was hard to be happy when Ryoutaro is there. Yeah, a frown was sticking out my face. And I don't think Kahoko is happy about that (T-T). Its all Ryoutaro's fault! If he wasn't there, I would be smiling like a happy pixie! (did I just say pixie?)

Anyway, we went past the stupid store for bags which was called, Cha.. Chee.. no Chaan.. Shanel! There! Yeah, Shanel.. Oh wait.. its supposed to be Chanel. Oops. Who cares about that, I'm a genius anyway. It _doesn't _matter! I know how to spell cat. Unlike Ryoutaro who spells it like, KAT.. AHAHA!!! Ryoutaro is soo _dumb._ Trying to gain Kahoko's attention. Blah! Stop it Ryoutaro! BAHAH! You already know Kahoko likes _me _not you..

I am so hot. Yeah, so hot. A lot of eyes were glued to my awesome body. Yeah, I go to the gym like once a month. The stupid pole thingy with the two black thingys on the side won't let me carry it. I was like, "uhh,, this things is soo heavy!" And of course, I bet Ryoutaro couldn't carry it at least like a few inches from the ground. AHAH!

Oh yeah, Kahoko asked me what happened to my diary, which is you, Pichie Pichie Violee. I told her it was none of her business. She might make fun of me again.. don't Kahoko! Don't make fun of me! I am not being funny T-T

Yeah, we passed the Chinese store Kazuki pronounced as Ching Chin Tsi. I don't know if that store is really a store or a place to make fun of Ryoutaro. If it _is _a place to make fun of Ryoutaro, then, they should call it, "A Place To Make Fun Of Ryoutaro" see? Its not that long. And its really funny xD

Anyway, we went to the department store. I find it annoying since these stupid ladies were following us saying, 'what would you like to buy' over and over. And they like followed us like EVERYWHERE! UHH! I COULD JUST KILL THEM WITH MY SPORK!! Too bad I didn't bring Sporky. Mom confiscated it from me. She said it was one of a kind.. T-T

Soo, there were icky girl clothes there. Like the one I find in my mom's closet. I DO NOT LOOK IN MY MOM'S CLOSET!!! I AM NOT INTERESTED IN THE STUFF IN THERE! THE STUFF THERE IS HELL!! For guys that is. I bet Ryoutaro wears girl undies *snickers*.

Yeah, Kahoko and the other girls there bought the stupid girl undies (which, btw, Ryoutaro wears xD). While we, men (except for Ryoutaro who is gay), roamed around somewhere else. I saw this wooden African statue from an antique store. It reminded me so much of Ryoutaro O.o.. Duh, Ryoutaro is _dark tan _while I, the great, am _fair-skinned._

After, the girls bought their 'necessary' stuff they said was for a stupid outing next week. No one told me that there was an outing!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! (except for Kahoko ^-^)

Then, we went to this arcade thing which was quite fun for them. Some went to the bump cars and Ryoutaro challenged me in that thingy where you have to control the controller to try and pick the doll. I shall WIN!! And Ryoutaro shall BOW DOWN TO ME!! And, of course, I shall give that doll to Kahoko. AND KAHOKO WILL FINALLY LIKE ME MORE THAN SHE LIKES RYOUTARO!!! BAHAHAHA!!

Well, the truth is, we spent _hours _in just getting one doll. That stupid thingy is soo dumb!! AHH!!! *screams*

So, are you asking if _I _am excited for next week? Well, if Kahoko is then I will be excited. But, if Ryoutaro is excited.. I won't be excited.. I don't like Ryoutaro. He's gay.

TTYL,

xoxo,

Len ;D

* * *

**Credits to my best friend, Zenny, who helped in this story. Not that its finsihed yet... lol anyway.. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! Please review again and stay tuned for Len's upcoming entry-**

**Len: **DON'T SAY IT! You are gonna spoil everything!

**Me: **....... ?


	4. I tried to sneak in the damn library!

**Disclaimer: I do not own- bah, I'm tired. Say it for me, Lenny-benny..**

**Len: **Why would I wanna do that?!

**Me:** 'Cause I'll make you say stupid things in your diary.

**Pepo-chan: **You already made him say stupid things..

**Me: **Nevermind.. I don't own La Corda D'oro nor do I own any of its characters. I only own this plot.

* * *

Dear Pichie Pichie Violiee,

I was in the Library (What the hell was I doing there?!) and I was browsing some books (Soo un-me). I spotted this stupid looking book by the Barney section. Its called, _Its Raining Pigs and Noodles_*. It looks stupid and ugly but I have no idea why I was reading it. One poem made me wanna puke.. It goes like:

_Chocolate-Covered Salami_

_Broccoli chocolate fudge_

_Spinach in chocolate syrup_

_Chocolate sauerkraut sludge_

_Pickles in chocolate pudding_

_Chocolate fish fricasse-_

_If it has chocolate on it,_

_Its a snack for me_

And I was like, WHAT THE FOOD WAS THIS POEM?! Its kinda nice though. ^-^. What am I saying?! AHH!!! I'M BECOMING RETARDED!!! Kahoko will not like me anymore T-T. She'll like that awful gorilla of a person, Ryoutaro.. NOO!! KAHOKO!!!

Yeah, so, I was reading peacefully in one corner of the Barney section when suddenly stupid old Ryoutaro was laughing at me.. I don't know where he came from but, he laughed at me. What's so funny about it?! I wasn't bothering him or anything! He's such a butt.. I hate him.. Trying to steal my Kahoko away?! Huh?! SPORKY! I SUMMON THEE!!!

I tried not to notice that baggy-pants Ryoutaro, but he kept on snicering IT WAS ANNOYING!! So, as you would expect, I shouted at him to SHUT UP!! Except that, the librarian scolded me. Stupid librarian and her stupid laws. She kicked me out of the damn library! Well, at least she kicked out Ryoutaro too. HAHA!! GOOD FOR YOU RYOUTARO!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

Ryoutaro is such a gay person. He followed me around the building! What is he a stalker or something?!

So, I guess he realized I was gonna sneak in the library again to borrow some books. Excuse myself?! I am no bookworm nor am I a nerd. Ryoutaro is the nerd. The ugly fat ugly nerd. He's trying desperately to make Kahoko like him but noo, Kahoko likes ME!! GET IT PEOPLE!! BAHAHAHA!!!

Anyway, I tried to climb up the window to get to the middle part of the damn library when someone screamed, "AHHH!! A BURGLAR!!!!" And that stupid guy was actually the air-head Kazuki. Stupid man and his brain. What a senpai... Then, the people who were reading books in peace started throwing books at me. AND I HAD A BUMP IN MY DARN HEAD!!!!

I was rushed to the clinic by none other than, sweet Kahoko.. Such a kind and wonderful person. *sighes deeply*. What the- That is soo un-me. Sweet Kahoko, lovely Kahoko, pretty kahoko.. Pretty Kahoko with her pretty red hair..

(**Me: **What the... Len is in loove :))

(**Pepo-chan: **Addicted to Kahoko.. =))

(**Len: **Leave me be!!! Dx)

Stupid authoress and her stupid friend. Anyway, Kahoko put this ice bag thingy in the bump in my head. She's so sweet. But the bad thing is, Ryoutaro is there. AND KAHOKO WAS TALKING TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx

I HATE YOU RYOUTARO!!!! He is a mad stalker. He stalked me! I don't like him. I don't like Ryoutaro.. He mean..

All in all, today was the best and WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!

asdasdhkasdjhkashfkagtgda!!!!

TTYL,

xoxo,

Len ;D

* * *

**Len: **What the-

**Me and Pepo-chan: **You love us don't you?

**Len: **NO!!!

**Anyway, I love all of your reviews! It makes me feel loved! So, I'm trying to update this everyday. The ideas just pop in my head like.. like a balloon.. It doesn't make sense, I know..**

**Anyway, please click the pretty green button, write something and Len will like you!**

**Len: **NO I WON'T!!

**Pepo-chan: **YES YOU WILL! 'Cause Kahoko will like you..

**Len: **Okay! Everyone! Please review!! I will love you all!! 3


	5. My todo list!

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro nor do I own any of its characters. _I wish I did_ T-T**

**Len: **Too bad you don't :))

**Pepo-chan: **Whatever :))

* * *

Dear Pichie Pichie Violee,

I want you to know what I am doing everyday. So that, I can reflect on this in the future.. Pssh.. Yeah right.

1. Wake up in the morning, _hate this part of the day! _

2. Curse Ryoutaro, _I enjoy doing this :))_

3. Shower up and change, _Boo Yeah! My HOT body!_

4. Curse Ryoutaro again

5. Stare at Kahoko.................................... ^_______________________________^

6. Clean up my violin

7. Stare at senpai Yonoki's long purple hair O.o

8. Dance around some person with senpai Hihara.. Which is awfully strange to do..

9. Make fun of Ryoutaro again.. ^-^

10. Stare at Keiichi.. he sleeps, awkwardly..

11. Scratch my hair.. I need it to be clean.

12. Practice my violin in a private place, where Kahoko seems to be all the time..

13. Write on YOU of course!

14. Eat cupcakes with mom, _Yummy!_

15. Gawk at my hot physique :))

16. Dance around my room, _I'VE GOT THE SKILLZ!!!_

17. Sing in the shower. _Shh.. don't tell anyone!_

18. Stalk someone, particularly Kahoko.

19. Make fun of Ryoutaro, again!

20. THE LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST! Ride the Nemo bike I have, _Don't forget the trainer wheels! I might fall off the bike.._

So, there you have it! My oh-so-wonderful to-do list!

Luv always!!

Len

* * *

**That was.. awkward.**

**Len & Pepo-chan: **O_o

**BTW, I love all of your reviews! I makes me wanna write more! (:**

**Please click the pretty green button again or Len will haunt you.. Awwooo... ((:  
**

**Love you all (:  
**


	6. Someone saw my diary! :OOO!

**Okay, I think I over-did it in the last chapter.. sorry about that. :)**

**Len: **...... :(

**Pepo-chan: **^_^;

**Anyway, I won't make him too OOC anymore. It is starting to bother me. Sorry about that :)**

**....I don't own La Corda D'oro nor its characters, I made up this plot though.**

**

* * *

**HAHA! Len is such a noob! I found his diary lying on the top of his bed. The truth is, it was super easy for me to find it since we shared the same room. Anyway, I have to tell you what happened right? Since, there are other people reading this cruddy thing.

So, it all started a few days ago when Kahoko announced that we were going on an outing. Yeah, she announced it like a happy bird she is. So, we went shopping in the mall.. wait.. *flips through the pages*.. It seems as if Len mentioned that part already. So, lets just fast forward it to this morning. We reached Shouko's summer house, where we have been in last year. And I was stuck with Len _again._ The good thing is that Len is with Kahoko. She dragged him to the spa. I don't think he could refuse :))

Anyway, I bet you already know who I am. If you do, then I don't have to tell you.. wait *flips through the pages again*.. BAHAHAHA!!!!! ROFLMAO ROFLMAO!!!! xDDD LEN IS SOO GAY!!! HAHAHAH!!! PICHIE PICHIE VIOLEE???? BAHAHAHA!!! GAYLORD!! LOL!!

Soo, Pichie Pichie Violee, huh? Well, I can see that Len has told you everything, almost everything, about him. I saw that Len was cursing me all the time and... ?!!?!?!!???!?!?!!!

O_______________________________________________________________________________O!!!

Len LIKES KAHOKO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Woah Len.. you have gotten quite far there buddy, I _may _have allowed you to be sleeping beside me (no gay-ish whatsoever) every single summer outing. BUT I AM _NOT _ALLOWING YOU TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY KAHOKO *sneers*

This is **WAR **buddy. _**WAR**_!!!!!!

Whoops.. Time to start swimmin' with senpai Hihara! I'm gonna attack you Len, don't you forget that :))

* * *

**Short but I guess meaningful. I bet you all know who this is already so I don't have to tell anymore.**

**Ooh.. I can see Len has gotten into a battle now.. I wonder what will happen.. *snickers***

**Len: **I shall win!! Not that stuck-up brat of a pianist.

**Ryoutaro: **What?????? *sneers and starts attacking Len*

**Len: **#$#$!!!! *attackes Ryoutaro*

**Pepo-chan: ***sweatdrops* Anyway, wait for the next entry!


	7. I poked Ryoutaro's eyes three times!

**Pepo-chan:** From the blue corner, weighing *something* pounds, Len the violin guy!

**Len: ***shows off his muscles*

**Pepo-chan: **From the red corner, weighing *something* pounds, Ryoutaro the piano dude!

**Len: **Hey! Why does _he _get to be red?! *pouts*

**Ryoutaro: **Becauuuse.... Me and Kahoko were _meant _to be.. *smirks*

**Len: ***attacks Ryoutaro*

**Ryoutaro: **Argh! *tackles Len*

**Len: ***Pokes Ryoutaro's eyes*

**Ryoutaro: ***screams* AHH! IT BURNS!!

**Me and Pepo-chan: ***sweat drop* Err... yeah.

**Pepo-chan: **Anyway, Apricot-chan does _not _own anything besides the plot (:

* * *

Dear Pichie Pichie Violee,

Today, I was eating ice cream with Kahoko. She said she liked strawberry, and guess what? From now on, my favorite flavor would be strawberry! ^-^!!

I was having a blast when suddenly Kahoko said _his _name... -_- I don't like Ryoutaro... He was glaring at me, hard. And guess what I gave him, another glare. Kahoko didn't know what was going on so she decided to go to the local amusement park. The creepy amusement park.. :(

So, the others were dragged on as well... _Ryoutaro....._ grr.... *growls* Does he _have _to be there?! Its like, gonna ruin my 'chance'.. I won't let him have a fair share of Kahoko. I want Kahoko to myself, please.. :\

Anyway, yes.. Kahoko.. She invited senpai Azuma, senpai Kazuki, Keiichi and Shouko.. don't forget me! ....and Ryoutaro.. :((..

Kahoko dragged me and Ryoutaro to the ferris wheel, it made me wanna puke more since I was with Ryoutaro.. Although I held it on since Kahoko was there.. yeah, I don't want her to be covered with puke. It would be better if it was Ryoutaro.. :))

The next place we went to was the bump cars. I was soo excited but lost it when I figured out that I _had _to share cars with the ugly dude Ryoutaro.. I was like "woah.. no way!" and Kahoko was like, "yes way!" so,, I had to force myself to share with dumb old Ryoutaro.. :((

Then, when we were tumbling around bwing hit by everyone since Ryoutaro wasn't cooperating! :( The thingy beside the steering wheel hit my damn leg! I HATE YOU RYOUTARO!!! SPORKY! WHERE ART THEE, WHEN I NEED THEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DAMN IT ALL!! _Buuuuuuuuuuutttt, _I poked him in the eye.. to be fair. :)

hold on, *flips through the pages* :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *GASP!!!!*

**Me: **I didn't do it!!!

**Pepo-chan: **Neither did I

**Ryoutaro: ***whistles*

DAMN YOU RYOUTARO!!! %^^%&#%^&!#$%!#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAHHH!!!! WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!?! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: NOO!! he didn't... I _know _he didn't... but _dammit _he **did**. *Pokes Ryoutaro's eye..... hard*

This is the **end** of my... err.. _holding back.._

TTYL!

Lenny :)

P.S. I POKED RYOUTARO THREE TIMES!!! *gasp*!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :))

* * *

**Pepo-chan: **Dun dun dunnn!!!!

**Err.. yeah.. Well so-**

**Len: **I'm not holding back, Ryoutaro!!!! :(

**Uhm.. Yeah, we all know that already.. Anyway, some of you asked if I hated Ryoutaro we-**

**Len: **Say yes!!!

**Ryoutaro: **NOO! SAY NO!!!

**Neither.. I like you both equally.. :\**

**Len & Ryoutaro: **.....

**Anyway.. review and wait for the upcoming entry! :))**

**Pepo-chan: **We love you all!! And thanks for the reviews! :))


	8. This is WAR!

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated.. and, Pepo-chan and Yana Ano Baka has been pestering me.. **

**Pepo-chan & Yana Ano Baka: **Yeah we were :D

**Anyway, enough of my excuses. Lets proceed to Len-kun's diary!**

**

* * *

**Dear Pichie Pichie Violee..

Remember how Ryoutaro stole you? Well, that wasn't very polite. Yeah, and the reason why I was gone was.. I was devising a super evil genius plan to destroy Ryoutaro forever!! BAHAHAHAHAHA! And, the good thing is, I used sporky! Don't ever forget sporky.. my precious sporky.. I luurrvv youu... well, not as much as I love Kahoko. ^-^

Anyway, today, I _did _the plan that I have been thinking oh so `hard` about and, IT WORKED!!

Okay, so, I was walking and walking and walking.. and then I saw Ryoutaro. I got a soda from the nearest vending machine, which (just so you know) is very far away, I shook it and prepared to give it to him. I practiced my lines, which go like `Ryoutaro.. *cough* I forgive you` and he was all like `WTF?! Really?` `ya. Here, this is for _you_` I handed him the soda with a _very sweet _and _very fake _smile, hoping it was shook very and professionally well, and ran for shelter in the nearest tree, which was very far away.

I peeked and watched the soda pop into his FACE!!!!. OMG THAT WAS LIKE, AHAHAHA! HIS FACE WAS ALL SLIMEY AND GOOEY.. not that it was goo... AND IT WAS SUPER WET!!!! XD

And and and and and and!!!!! When we were going to school, I was like, sneaking around eating a banana when it struck me. I had another ultra super genius (but not nerdy of course) plan to out run Ryoutaro and his big stupid hands.

So, I was like sneaking around holdin sporky of course. Then, I quickly (as fast as lightning) threw the banana peel on the place where he was about to walk on. And I, the genius but not `nerdy` genius because Ryoutaro is a nerd, laughed XD

I was like, OMG RYOUTARO!!! AHAHAHA!! OMG OMG!!! BAHAHAHA!!!

Oh, and, Ryoutaro pulled my hair and Kahoko screamed at me... T-T My hair is messy and my ears are broken.

Wait, did I mention that I threw a rock at him when he was playing soccer with his friends? Yeah.. I soo shouted, `RYOUTARO YOU NERD!!` BAHAHAHHAHA GOOOD FOR HIM.. The bad thing was, many people were staring at me. Yeah, I know I have a _wonderfully hot _figure.. but... they didn't have to stare at me.. erm.. awkwardly. *shivers*

Okay, I guess that's it. Don't worry, I have more ultra super plans going on in my ultra super smart, but not nerdy smart, head.

xoxo

Lenny ;D

* * *

**LOL, That was short but, I guess okay. :D**

**Anyway guys, I'm having a problem with Math. You know, calculations, simple interests compund interests, p(1+i/100)*...**

**Len: **Why don't ou ask me.. THE GREAT AND GENIUS LEN

**Pepo-chan:** Riight, like that'll ever happen.

**Sooo, I'll update as soon as I can. And, just review. It keeps my spirits up :D**

**BTW, I love all of your reviews :D**

**LEN LOVES YOU ALL~!**

**Len: **I have fans? *gasp*


	9. The worst day EVER!

**Hey guys! Sorry `Len` hasn't updated in a very long while.. I had some, complicated matters to deal with..**

**Len: **and does that have anything to do with me?

**Pepo-chan: **Shut up

**Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro in anyway and this fic is just for entertainment.. :))**

**

* * *

**Dear Pichie Pichie Violee,

Today was the **worst** day of my life; and when I say **worst** I mean **_worst_** *dramatic music background plus a lightning effect*

You could have guessed what day is it today anyway. It was the worst day of my entire life. Which is followed by the exact same days year after year. Guess what? Its JULY 25 :OOO; and if you don't know what is the hidden meaning behind July 25,, you are stupid! Buuuuuut, I won't call you stupid because you hide every single one of my deepest darkest secrets.

(**Me:** which Ryoutaro has already known)

Shut up! Anyhoo.. Today was like satan's birthday. Satan and his minions come here to earth to try and invade the universe. But then, I, the violin god, shall prevail. Okay, that didn't make any sense.

Soo, today, Kahoko forced me to go to this cool resto to celebrate satan's birthday. Ryoutaro turned 18 today..it was horrible and insulting.....I know I'm older than him, well by just a few months. That means, I'm waaay mature and waaay cooler than that guy will ever be.

Kahoko enjoyed this day, to my horror, as much as I hated it.................................

I wasn't happy that Ryoutaro was there; I don't think he was happy about me, as well......So yeah, I watched Kahoko waste matches for some lame birthday cake. I watched the air pollute after Ryoutaro blew them. I mean, I choked right after that event! Kahoko said it was a coincidence and she told be to shut up...

Well, it wasn't only the three of us there. Hihara-senpai, Azuma-senpai, Shimizu and Fuyuumi were there as well. And the bad thing is, everyone else enjoyed the day ASIDE FROM ME!!! Then, in the process, they even called me `the emo violin dude`.. T-T

Just so you all know, I don't like Ryoutaro..he mean..he laughed at me when I _accidentally _spilt water on my shirt! DDX. After that, I tried to pull his hair but Kahoko stopped me because she said that it is bad to physically hurt a birthday boy in his birthday...OR ELSE....he'll have bad luck. She said it was her family's `tradition`...Who cares about that? Its just Ryoutaro anyway.. ^o^V

Ryoutaro is a RETARD..

Len

* * *

**Len is being mean..... :[**

**Len: **So what? I'm always mean.

**Pepo-chan: **That's why alot of people are afraid of you.

**Anyway, Len loves all of you. And he knows it. :))**

**Len: **.................................................................

**Well, expect me to update after a long period of time because I still have an upcoming test.........waa~! I think I'll fail!!**

**Len: **Duh.. I never fail.. I'm a GENIUS!

**Oh shut your pie hole Len.. Anyway, please click that interesting green rectangle thing and wish me, Pepo-chan and Yana-chan luck.. DDD:**


	10. The boring shopping trip

**Disclaimer: I don't oen La Corda D'oro nor do I own Len. I want to though..:\**

**Len: **Ha. Too bad.. I'm happy already

**Pepo-chan: **okay..

* * *

Dear Pichie Pichie Violiee,

Ryoutaro is being a noob today. First, I was practicing peacefully in one of the practice rooms until I heard noisy streaks of laughter coming from the door. I realized it was Ryoutaro when I peeked outside the door. He was snorting and laughing, it was annoying. Well, he stopped from doing so when I shouted, "SHUT UP FREAK"

But the bad thing is, the situation got worse. He started scolding me for no reason at all.....That egg headed moron. It makes me wanna kill him more. Its just that, I can't because egg head here is **actually** my beloved's **best_ friend_**. Damn it.. of all people that could exist in the face of the earth.

Anyway, today, Kahoko invited me [without Ryoutaro^^] to go shopping with her. She said her mom likes antiques so, she decided to buy one for her mom for no reason whatsoever. Wow, I never knew someone else liked antiques besides my mom. She is a collector actually. That was the secret that she has been keeping from everyone else.. I don't like antiques, they're all dusty and they make me sneeze.

Kahoko said I should stop acting like a baby. I'm not acting like a baby?! Am I? She says I'm just jealous of Ryoutaro; also, she says that a true man has no flaws. Then that would mean, a true man could never exist since its impossible for someone to not have flaws.

We met Kazuki-senpai somewhere in the market. He said he was buying new sneakers. I have a lot of sneakers in my closet. The bad thing is, I never got to use them in any way. I don't go jogging nor do I play any kind of sport. I just like to play my beloved instrument :) Afterwards, we met Yunoki-senpai who claims that he was buying a new vase for his grandmother.

Can you seriously buy all these stuff in a puny old market? That's cool. I never got to markets. In fact, I don't think I ever go out that much [well, only to school and to this old man who fixes my violin]. Mom says that markets are like old lady's back bones. I thought credit cards her women's backbones since they buy different stuff everyday.

Shimizu came in later. He says he got lost while heading back home from the guy he says checks his cello every week. How can you get lost in a city? I mean, I got lost like 12 times. Okay...lets not talk about the time I got lost while buying groceries for mom. I like celery.

Okay so, everyone else ended up with me and Kahoko besides Ryoutaro. Kahoko said Ryoutaro is having weekend practices for soccer at school. That's too bad, 'cause he's missing all the fun! The truth is, this shopping thing me and Kahoko were supposed to do turned out to be boring. I wasn't able to talk to Kahoko that much since Kazuki-senpai and his non-stop mouth got in the way.. .

You can see that I'm quite calm today. You know why? Yes, its because I got to spend the day without seeing Ryoutaro's dark and tanny and ugly face!! ^o^! And I also got to spent the day with Kahoko, even though we hardly talked to each other...dang!

Anyway, that's it for now..

xoxo

Len

* * *

**Okay, that's it! You can see that Len is quite not very OOC today.. I wasn't in the mood for making him act like a baby anyway., .**

**Len: **Stupid Authoress..

**Anyway, please review and tell me how I did, and if you have any ideas, anything please feel free to tell me :]**


	11. A new damn hobby:

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm tired of always saying the disclaimer. This will be the last. I don't own La Corda D'oro and I definately do not own Len Tsukimori, the violin god..I wish I did...:(**

**Len: **Yes..I am the violin god..praise me Ryoutaro

**Ryoutaro: **Eww..

**Kahoko: **Shut it you two.

**Len: **Kahoko..you're...here?

**Kahoko: **And you're not happy about it?? :(

**Ryoutaro: **Dun dun dunnn!!

**Len: **I-

**Lets continue this later, there are still many readers waiting for the next entry..**

**Len: **Fine. *mutters something under his breath*

* * *

Dear Pichie Pichie Violee,

You'll never guess what happened today. I hate this day, Pichie Pichie-chan..I hate it **absolutely**. Though, Ryoutaro's birthday is worse than this. You won't laugh when I tell you, will you? Of course you won't. You'll never laugh at any of my embarrassing moments.

Alright! I will tell you. Well here's the thing. The thing is my darn mom said that I'll be taking karate lessons..:\ She says all I do during weekends is stay in my room playing the violin all day long. She says its not like she likes my violin playing, since she does, but she wants me to be good in something else rather than music-related stuff like violins.

Unbelievably, the sensei in the dojo was actually Kanazawa-sensei's cousin, Kanazuka-sensei. I know..I felt uncomfortable in my first day since we practiced learning kicks and punches. I was sitting there, unable to communicate with such hard lessons.

Another awkward thing is, I think Shouko attends too. I mean, I saw her..sitting there, peacefully. And sensei said she was the best in the class. I was like, "Whoa...Shouko? Impossible..Ryoutaro should stop bullying her since all he'll receive is a black eye".

Hey, maybe this karate thing is not so bad after all. Maybe when I get back to school, I could kick Ryoutaro to the moon where the aliens could puke all around him. Then Kahoko would be all "Len you're so dreamy". Then I would be called, "the karate violin god!".

But, sensei says that before I get to be the best in his karate class, I have to beat Shouko first. I think I'm scared. I mean, after seeing her spar with someone I was like....I don't wanna die. She was so fast...so strong.. If she were a boy, I think Kahoko would prefer her from me.. I mean..look at her.. she's like..a lion in a lamb..the weak lamb of a clarinet person is actually a scary lion?! No, Shouko wouldn't be like that.. would she?

*gulp* I'm scared now...gah I feel bad. Think of the positives, Len. You get to _dent_ Ryoutaro's face..at least you can do that..right? Right! But still.. I don't like my mom entering me in such random things. She says I have to "WORK OUT". I guess mom doesn't know the full meaning of WORK OUT. WORK OUT is like, you have to WORK HARD. Which is so not me..

I have to go now Pichie-chan... Don't worry, I shall do my best in this stupid karate class which I have no real interest on.

luv alwayz,

Len

* * *

**Unexpected that was. Len taking karate classes?**

**Len: **Beware Ryoutaro. I'm gonna smash your face into smithereens..

**Kahoko: **...O.o

**Surprised about the Shouko part? Yeah..me too**

**Pepo-chan: **That was.....weird

**Anyway, I think I was the only person in this archive so far who has made Len attend karate lessons. Its pretty awkward..yes, awkwardness is what you have to expect from me. I'm a weird girl. **

**Concerns, ideas and comments are widely accepted! Just click the button under this :) **


	12. A new rival?

**Ryoutaro:** Haha! Len has an Endoplasmic Riticulum!!

**Len:** .....???

**Kahoko:** Stop boasting, Ryoutaro....

**Kazuki:** *nosebleeds*

**Me:** O_o

* * *

Dear Pichie-chan,

You'd never guess what happened to me today. This day was like, worse than Ryoutaro's birthday or the day I first met that stupid green-headed snot. This day like, tortures me... T-T

In case you didn't know, Aoi (the dude from my violin class) like, contaminated Kahoko's palm!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I was there! Inside I was like, "Get your filthy lips off Kahoko you stupid man!". He spread his stupid germs around Kahoko's Epidermis... T-T, not to mention I was THERE!! Has he no respect for me?!?!

Aoi used to 'tune-out' my violin... That was why it had always sounded flat whenever I'd practice.. And when I would look for my tuner, it was always with Kiriya Etou. He borrows it for more than like, an hour. I get so pissed that I always shouted at both of them. I hate Aoi. But! (Don't worry Pichie-chan, there is still a but) Aoi gave up playing the violin because he knew that I was better than him. Oh yeah.. I really like that part of my childhood ^-^

But still!!! Aoi like, sent his "alien forces" to attack Kahoko's precious soft skin which now shut down her skeletal system making her look floppy whenever she would pass by him. I wish I could just.....grab his Esophagus and like, wrap it tightly around his neck..or maybe just shave his lips so that he would never ever lay his "contaminated" lips atop my Kahoko's skin ever again.

Aoi is such a dork. Kahoko barely knew him and he's all "Hey girlfriend *kisses palm" in front of her and me! (also in front of Yunoki-senpai, Kazuki-senpai, Ryoutaro *dammit*, Keiichi and Shouko.. I think, I wasn't paying attention actually, and they were all "WTF?!")

And then, and then.. I heard from someone that Aoi told Kahoko that she was the real reason he was in Seisou Academy!!!! DDX Doesn't Aoi know that I, the great Tsukimori, am here?! And that I have been greatly attracted to Kahoko?! Doesn't he realize that?! He also took Kahoko to the amusement park.. I mean, Kahoko took me to the carnival...That means..she likes me, does she?

I hate Aoi... He deserves to die!! Right sporky? Oh...right.... mom hid sporky away in the kitchen, a place I am not familiar with. She probably hid it in a remote-to-Len area. She said it was special since she bought it 50% off...

Aoi is so mean.. I don't like him anymore (not that I ever did)..

...

Len

* * *

**Bahaha! As you can see, this is based on the first episode (correct me if I'm wrong) of the second season wherein Aoi Kaji kissed Kaho's behind-the-palm. The truth is, I never got to see that part..or Len's reaction to it.. I only knew that Aoi kissed Kaho because Pepo-chan told me. I watched that episode, well...part one of it. Youtube didn't have part two or part three..curse you Youtube! But, I watched the part where Len won the music competition! Hooray for Len!**

**Len:** I know.. I'm so great. Better than someone over there *glares at Aoi*

**Aoi:** What?

**Len:** *Glares harder*

**Aoi:** What???

**Me:** Looks like Len has a new rival..

**Aoi:** What?

**Pepo-chan:** Stop it.. =_=

**Aoi: **Stop what?

**Pepo-chan:** *slaps herself*

**Aoi:** What??????????

**Anyway, please review. I don't know if Len really hates Aoi because of that reason...this is just an AU okay. (But, I think its cute^-^)  
**

**If you have a concern, idea, something else, or simply a comment, please review! Your reviews are my like in fanfic..Without it, Len would have died.**

**Len: **I what?!

**Never mind. Please R&R! Whatever that means..**


End file.
